


My little girl

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, daughter dating, over protected dad steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve walks in on his daughter kissing her boyfriend that he didn't know about.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Series: Avengers kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	My little girl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

“Hey, Brooklyn, dinner.” Silence. “Brooklyn, dinner!” Silence. Steve looked over at Tony curiously. What was taking so long for Brooklyn to come down? Normally she would at least reply but never nothing. Steve laid down the towel he was using to finish up cleaning up the counter so they could eat. He went up to the steps to call one more time. Still no reply. He huffed and walked up the stairs. Steve stopped at the door. He didn’t want to bargain in and make his daughter think he didn’t respect her privacy. At the same time in his last career, he and Tony had enemies. Even though they no longer were heroes didn’t mean that those bad people didn’t want to still hurt their families. 

Steve pushed the door open to find the last thing he expected. His little angle was kissing his best friend’s son, Ivan.

“What the hell?” Ivan jumped back and rolled off the bed landing on the floor with a thud. 

“Pops, don’t you know to knock!” Brooklyn’s face was beet red. She threw her hands up to her face in embarrassment. 

“Brooklyn, I called you for dinner three times and you didn’t answer. I thought you were hurt. Also, you are not allowed to have the door close when boys are over which isn’t until college.” Ivan tried to sneak pass Steve with no such luck. Steve grabbed hold of him and pinned him against the wall. “And for you how did you get into my daughter’s room.” Ivan’s breath caught into his throat. He was trembling as Steve board daggers into his soul. Steve pushed him harder against the wall making it hard to talk. “Answer me.” 

“Pops, don’t hurt him.” Brooklyn came over to try to pull Steve off of her boyfriend but no such luck. 

“Steve, let the poor kid go.” Tony stood in the doorway watching as the scene unfolded. It was Tony who let Ivan come upstairs but he specifically said no closing the door. Steve let go and Ivan ran out the door calling over his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Uncle Tony. Brooklyn, I will call you later.” 

“No, you won’t,” Steve called back. Tony glared at Steve not liking the way he was acting. 

“Steve, a word with you downstairs. Now.” Steve huffed following his husband in toe. Brooklyn tried following them, but Tony stopped her. It was best if her parents had this discussion on their own.

Steve placed his hands on his hips waiting for Tony to say something that would most likely make things better. Tony came over to him and placed a hand to his cheek. Steve closed his eyes calming down. 

“Honey, she’s growing up. You have to let her. Wouldn’t you rather it be Ivan then some guy on the football team at school looking for one thing.” Steve sighed knowing Tony was right.

“No, but Ivan is Bucky’s son and you didn’t know playboy Bucky.” 

“He’s also Natasha’s son and she would kick his ass if he hurt our little girl. We basically helped raise him ourselves. He’s a good kid.” 

“She’s my little girl Tony.” 

“And mine. It’s fine. Now please go apologize to her. I bet she is mortified.” Steve frowned knowing that Brooklyn was probably so angry at him. He went up stairs and knocked on the door. He got an angry go away shouted at him. 

“I’m sorry. It’s hard imagining you growing up. Especially since just the other day you were running to greet me hello at the door when I would come home from missions. You would wrap your arms around my legs and say. Oh, what was it?” Brooklyn opened the door. Steve could see she was crying. He hated that those tears were from him. 

“Did you lose your frisbee daddy?” She smirked but did not give him a full smile. “Because before you came upstairs you would leave your shield in the weapon room.”   
“Just let me hold onto those moments a little longer.” Brooklyn gave her pops a tight hug. 

“I’m growing up Pops and neither us can stop that. Just to let you know. Ivan treats me really well.” Steve held her a little tighter not wanting to let her go.


End file.
